


Il ragazzo dell’hotel Paradiso

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [6]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: #Cori rimangia cose, (E PURE QUESTA L'HO TERMINATA A MEZZANOTTE E DUE MINUTI MANNAGGIA AL VOLO), (e capirai), (se ve lo steste chiedendo anche questo doveva partecipare alla BadWrongs Week #2), Age Difference, M/M, Shower Sex, pure questo vale come un
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Ermal è in crisi da blocco del cantautore e il ragazzo che pulisce la piscina dell’hotel dove si è rintanato non fa altro che ricordarglielo.





	Il ragazzo dell’hotel Paradiso

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non è decisamente da me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777999) by [GioTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner). 



> GioTanner è stata la prima a trattare il prompt "Ermal è un cantante famoso con l'età che ha/Fabrizio no ed è più giovane", e le va giustamente riconosciuto.  
> Io, a mia discolpa, ho visto una compilation a caso di RuPaul's Drag Race, e quando Raja se n'è uscita con l'ispirazione per il suo abito - milf/cougar che aspetta il ragazzo che pulisce la piscina - è stato spontaneo, quasi, chiedersi perché nessuno ancora l'avesse scritto. Peccato che pure stavolta ho mancato la challenge PURE con la PROROGA.
> 
> E quindi niente, beccatevi la mia frustrazione per l'ennesima volta, e niente link/screen a chicchessia, ché io me ne andrò pure in vacanza dagli aggiornamenti ~~stavolta sì~~ ma le mie fic non devono uscire da 'sto sito manco per la vittoria dell'Italia all'Eurovision!

 

Sarà almeno la decima cancellatura che fa, e _su una riga sola_. Deve aver fatto qualche offesa verso Euterpe in una vita passata, altrimenti non si spiega. Non riesce a spiegarsi perché, dopo otto anni di ispirazione ininterrotta che l’ha portato sulla cresta dell’onda del successo, ora che ha finalmente dato ascolto alla sua vocina del buonsenso, improvvisamente tutta la sua inventiva è andata a farsi fottere a caro prezzo ben lontana da lui, e sicuramente dalle spiagge affollate, dagli edifici contrastanti e dalle strade polverose di Cuba.

«Manco ‘sta vorta se scrive?», gli fa Fabrizio, in sottofondo al suo sogghigno il rimestare dell’acqua come vi agita lentamente il retino per raccogliere foglie e sporcizia galleggiante.

Ermal si degna di lanciargli un’occhiataccia, scostando un poco i suoi occhialetti scuri lungo il naso. Non ci sono solo loro due, nel giardino con piscina di quell’hotel a due stelle e mezza in cui ha deciso di andarsi a rintanare, certo di non essere riconosciuto, ma è solo con lui che il giovane inserviente scambia qualche parola di più rispetto ai turisti che vede sfrecciare davanti ogni santo giorno. «Vuoi dirmi come fare il mio lavoro?»

«Sicuro me riesce mejo che lei a fa’ il mio.»

Fa caldo, di quello che si incolla alla pelle e al cervello, e benché l’idea di farsi un tuffo in piscina sia invitante, gli pesa doversela rifare fino in camera per mettersi il costume, visto che ha avuto la geniale idea di scendere in camicia a fiori e bermuda di stoffa.

Invidia Fabrizio, in quel momento, con le cuffiette nelle orecchie, i cavi collegati a un telefono sempre sul punto di cadergli dal tascone dei bermuda - in quell’hotel non badavano troppo a una divisa formale - e nessun pensiero al mondo. Non gli pesa sulle spalle l’aspettativa di un pubblico, tra fan e critici, pronti a mangiarselo vivo al rientro in patria la settimana successiva e fra due mesi sulle scene.

Vuole fare il cantante, gli aveva detto la prima volta che avevano scambiato più di due parole, approfittando dell’avere il giardino tutto per loro in una sera tarda di quei giorni di agosto, e soprattutto del fatto che Ermal si sentisse stranamente bendisposto ad ascoltare i drammi di qualcun altro. Vuole scrivere e suonare le proprie canzoni, e già lo fa, perché è solo così che esprime la rabbia che ha in corpo verso quel mondo che gli ha sbattuto la porta in faccia più di una volta, a lui e alle persone come lui, e a tanti altri ancora, ed è per questi tanti altri che vuole andare sui palchi a farsi sentire, per essere la voce pure loro. E poi, be’, una canzone d’amore per una bella ragazza ci sta tutta. Aveva negli occhi la stessa luce che pure Ermal aveva alla sua età, vent’anni e tutta la voglia di mangiarsi lui il mondo, cantandogli la sua versione dei fatti, di quelle senza filtri e senza maschere. Gli vedeva tutta la convinzione che quella è la sua strada e la disperazione di essere, dopotutto, un nessuno.

Povero fesso, aveva pensato poi, ghignando al sicuro nella sua camera quando vi era ritornato per una dormita che l’aveva lasciato con più emicrania che all’arrivo in quell’albergaccio. Perché puoi essere il migliore del mondo, ma resterai per sempre a cantare per i quattro avventori ubriachi del chiringuito a Ostia lido se non ti becca il talent scout che poi potrà vantarsi alla finale di Sanremo di averti scoperto dal nulla. Lui aveva dovuto beccarlo almeno vent’anni dopo che aveva trovato il coraggio di imbracciare la chitarra sotto dei riflettori impolverati. Poi esistevano le eccezioni, chiaramente, ma Fabrizio non sarebbe mai stato una di esse, e lo sapeva anche lui. Per quello sta lì, in quell’hotel tutt’altro che paradisiaco come dice il suo nome, a lavare l’unica piscina della struttura, pulire il giardino, i corridoi e sistemare i cessi o le docce che si bloccano puntualmente.

Ed Ermal si ritrova sempre più spesso lo sguardo calamitato da quei bermuda larghi e quella schiena lucida di sudore, perché l’inserviente non si mette neanche una canotta quando deve lavorare fuori. Davanti a lui. «Però forse mi puoi aiutare in una cosa...»

Fabrizio si volta, beffardamente raggiante e per nulla affaticato da quel sole che prosciuga le forze anche a chi sta sdraiato sotto gli ombrelloni dei gelati. «Dica pure!»

«La doccia mi si è impallata un’altra volta.» Mantenendo ancora un contegno, Ermal si risistema gli occhialetti sul naso, raccoglie i suoi fogli e si alza dalla sdraio, avviandosi verso l’atrio dell’hotel. «Ti sarei venuto a chiamare dopo, ma non sopporto più ‘sto caldo.»

Fabrizio molla con una scrollata di spalle il retino, e lo segue.

 

* * *

 

Non c’è dubbio che diventerà un bell’uomo, Fabrizio, fra altri vent’anni, con quei muscoli sbozzati delle braccia che gli tiene aggrappate attorno e il fisico asciutto che gli preme contro, le gambe alla vita, scivolandogli addosso fra acqua e sudore, fra le sue spinte che gli lasciano sfuggire sospiri più simili a ringhi soffocati da quelle labbra da mordere, cosa a cui Ermal adempie diligentemente, senza curarsi se gli fa male o dei segni che lascerà.

Gemendo, Fabrizio gli stringe i capelli bagnati, glieli tira, e lui lo lascia fare pure se lo detesta. Per questo lo spinge un poco di più contro la parete piastrellata della doccia, facendogli reclinare il capo per quel che può, inarcare la schiena, stringerlo ancora di più a sé, dilaniato dalla voglia ma comunque pure perché non vuole cadere a terra. L’acqua fredda che piove loro addosso dal soffione crea un contrasto con la loro pelle accaldata e a contatto che fa piacevolmente rabbrividire Ermal, e le scariche gli arrivano fin alla radice dei capelli, rimbambendolo abbastanza da fargli fare l’ultima cosa che doveva fare, e cioè baciare Fabrizio.

Anche la sua bocca è calda, e quel gemito arrochito che gli sale dalla gola lo manda alle stelle. Quando lo lascia libero di respirare, e sospirare ancora per lui, Fabrizio si permette di dargli un altro bacio, veloce, un morsetto sul labbro superiore. «M’aspetto armeno un extra, pe’ questo...»

«Non lo sapevo», gli sospira Ermal contro un orecchio, rallentando il ritmo solo per gustarsi il momento e la faccia che farà, «che la notte te la vai a passare agli angoli delle strade...». Sigla quella stoccata con una spinta più decisa, ma non accelera ancora. Non vuole finirla così presto.

E Fabrizio si morde lui stesso un labbro, storcendo un sogghigno nel trattenere l’ennesimo gemito. «Stronzo...» Ma non resiste a lungo che deve sospirare sonoramente, perché l’altro l’ha sentito benissimo, e vuole fargliela pagare.

Ermal vorrebbe che non fosse _così_ bello, occhi socchiusi e labbra dischiuse, lucido dell’acqua di una doccia scadente e di piacere, soprattutto, una cosa che gli sollucchera l’ego più di quanto si costringa ad ammettere. Per questo si tuffa a mordergli il collo, assaporando acqua ferrosa e crema solare, e più di tutti quella voce bassa che gli fa girare la testa, e prima che l'altro possa capire l'effetto che gli fa inizia a risalire quel collo con dei baci scomposti, atti a prendere tutto quel che gli pare, facendogli accavallare i sospiri e i suoni di gola, mordicchiandogli poi il lobo forato dell’orecchio, leccandoglielo in un inopportuno gesto di possesso.

E Fabrizio sospira quasi quella che gli sembra una risata, quando lo guarda con occhi socchiusi per l’eccitazione e l’acqua che gli cola dai capelli, e gli _sorride_. «Sei proprio bello, sa’...?»

Ermal è a un passo da farselo scappare dalle braccia per quanto sia sconvolto. Fabrizio sta sorridendo solo per lui, con una dolcezza che si riflette anche in quelle dita che gli scostano i due ciuffi di capelli che gli si erano appiccicati in faccia, usandoli come pretesto per una carezza intenerita. Un gesto quanto mai lontano dai suoi modi, del tutto inaspettato.

«...cazzate.» Lo liquida subito affondando di nuovo col capo oltre una sua spalla, infliggendo il ritmo definitivo alle sue spinte, strappandogli un grido - deve aver centrato il punto, infine - e facendogli quasi sbattere la testa contro il muro per lo scatto che ha preso nell’inarcarsi.

Lo sente avvinghiarsi di più a lui, e in risposta gli affonda i denti in una spalla, strappandogli un gemito questa volta tinto di una nota di sofferenza, proprio quello che desiderava provasse. Di ipocriti che lo idolatrano ne ha a sufficienza.

E quasi non riesce a trattenere un lamento anche lui, nello strapparsi via forse l’unico che si è ritrovato a desiderare.

 

* * *

 

Incredibile come le parole scorrano fluenti sulla pagina. La scrittura è un po’ mossa, dato che sta scrivendo a pancia in sotto sulle lenzuola del suo letto, ma non riesce ad abbassare gli angoli della bocca per quanto riesca invece a tener dietro alla penna. L’aria che entra da sotto la tapparella abbassata della finestra sa di tramonto e di mare che si rinfresca, e frizza leggermente sulle sue spalle intiepidite. Ermal sente che in quel momento l’universo sta girando nella sua direzione e si permette anche di esserne contento.

Il lenzuolo accanto a lui si smuove, e un paio di labbra ancora calde si posano sulla pelle appena rinfrescata del suo braccio.

Ermal mordicchia il tappo in cima alla penna, poi direttamente il labbro inferiore, i fremiti che permettono a Fabrizio di continuare a risalire tranquillamente quel braccio fino alla spalla, lungo la clavicola, il suo respiro che si mescola ai suoi baci, fino all’incavo del collo, sfiorando quei capelli umidi e decisamente aggrovigliati. «Proprio nun vuoi farme vedè, eh?»

«No.» Retto sui gomiti solo dal suo amor proprio, ché altrimenti si sarebbe sciolto già al vibrare di quella voce contro il suo collo, Ermal spinge in avanti il fogliaccio su cui stava scrivendo, allontanandolo dalla vista di Fabrizio, e quel sorrisetto da gatto sazio non lo abbandona neanche dopo avergli posato un bacino sul naso. «I veri cantanti non barano.»

 _E nemmeno si scopano il personale dell’hotel dove si vanno a nascondere_ , sembra dirgli il ghigno beffardo di Fabrizio in risposta, prima che non dica proprio un bel niente e invece poggi le labbra sulle sue, intrappolandole presto in un bacio con tutti i crismi, tanto da far chiudere gli occhi a Ermal.

Che è già stanco dei doveri che lo aspettano al rientro da permettere al giovane di sovrastarlo, spingendolo con la schiena sulle lenzuola, prendergli il volto tra le mani, e farlo annegare in altri baci del genere, languidi, intensi, senza nessuna pretesa.

La penna, ancora aperta, rotola via mentre solleva un braccio per metterglielo intorno alla schiena, seguita da quel foglio scritto e riscritto, perché l’ultima cosa che vuole fargli vedere è almeno il titolo _Il ragazzo dell’hotel Paradiso_ che campeggia a chiare lettere in cima.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Euterpe è la musa della musica, giusto per far fare il precisino a Ermal pure a quaranta gradi all'ombra.
> 
> (E comunque 'sta storia è una gran cavolata, ma se non la buttavo giù non mi sentivo a posto con Calliope, evidentemente.)


End file.
